Laeara Duskwailer
'Ranger Laeara Duskwailer '''is an Undead High Elf serving in the Azerothian Union Rangers. With experiences from her life and undeath combined, she is a veteran of wars where technology evolved rapidly. As a Ranger of the Union, she answers directly to the Chief Ranger. Biography Life Laeara was born to a minor noble High Elf family. When she came of age, she joined the Farstriders and fought against troll incursions with dedication. She was married to another High Elf, and had a daughter. For her long, and decorated service, she was awarded some land with a house in Goldenmist village. In the Second War, she fought the invading Amani Trolls and the Orc Horde that invaded her homeland. The Third War was the war that brought her tragic death. At the command of Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner, she fought the Scourge to the last of her breath, only to be killed by a Death Knight. Her lifeless body was later found by Arthas and his followers, and taken away to Lordaeron. Undeath Like some former High Elf rangers, Laeara was brought back from death to become a Dark Ranger after being freed from the Lich King. She swore loyalty once more to Sylvanas Windrunner, now the Banshee Queen of the Forsaken. She participated in the Horde expedition to Northrend in order to take vengeance on the Lich King. Her activities were largely reconnaissance on the ground and mapping the terrain. During the Purge of Dalaran, she was reported to have infiltrated the city. From rooftops, she provided cover fire to allow trapped Sunreavers to escape Kirin Tor attacks. Undeath in the Union Laeara started serving the Sporcyists after the death Banshee Queen Sylvanas. When the Sporcy Union was formed, she was placed in the Azerothian Union Rangers for her past as a Dark Ranger. At some point, she was in Quel'thalas once more for an unspecified reason. She only returned heartbroken when she found out traces of her past life can no longer be recovered. Eastern European deployment Laeara was called to support Union efforts in restoring order to Eastern Europe. She was in Macedonia, Serbia, Bulgaria, Romania and Ukraine. In Ukraine, she single-handedly dispatched the Azov Battalion. She worked with the Tiger Force to liberate and secure Odessa. She was also given a mission to find and rescue the kidnapped Novile Dawnsinger. Laeara went on to participate in the siege of Kiev. Dnieper Incident ''Main article: Dnieper Incident Lone Raven and Hatchling Main article: Lone Raven and Hatchling In the summer of 2066, Laeara took Zarenna under her wing to tutor her as a Hunter for a year before she begins her Air Force training. Personality "Have you sacrificed yourself in life, only to find in undeath that it was in vain?" Laeara speaks very little about herself. She has disclosed her past before undeath, only speaking of once having a husband and a daughter. Like all Undead she is fearful of death, once it was known that their souls twisted by the Scourge will only damn them to eternity of torture. She goes great lengths to preserve her body to avoid death. Zarenna has her unusual attention. Insisting that she take the girl for training in person. She is her cold self when around her, but has shown to warm up to her at times. Outside of work, she resides in the Undercity in an underground apartment. Skills and Abilities Laeara, in life as a Farstrider was trained under former Ranger General Lireesa Windrunner. After undeath and before she could reclaim her body, Laeara learned to fight as a Banshee. After reclaiming her body, she took to master the Necromancy of the Dark Rangers. She also preserves her body through the use of magics of the Val'kyr bound to runic tattoos around her back, ensuring that her flesh is protected from harm and decay. Her uniform in the Rangers look for tactical mobility, and largely kept her old uniform as a Dark Ranger. Her cape has a piece of Sylvanas' cloak, taken by her and other Dark Rangers as a keepsake. Gallery Dark Ranger Laeara full.png Lone Raven and Hatchling.jpg|Laeara with Zarenna. Category:Characters Category:Azerothian Category:Undead Category:Undead Elf